Volf
|-|Volf = Electricity Magnetism |attribute = Magnetism |variations = Volf Vaclone Wolfie Velix Volf Elemention Volf/Attro Volf Gemention Volf Crysemtion Volf |partner = Wolfgang |first appearance = Torture is Coming! Episode 12 }} Description: Is a wolf like bakugan. He looks like Wolfie, with two angel like wings and a V chest plate. Has a horn on his head, made by Haos Ovorier. Abilities: *'Electro Static - Volf gathers static from his surroundings' *'Electro Pulse - A pulse of electricity charges at the opponent' *'Magnetic Pulse - A pulse of a force charges at the opponent' *'Electro Force Typhoon - Electric force winds are created and it turns to a electric typhoon' *'Swaving Winds - Volf moves his winds, causing an intense gust' *'Voltified Winds - Volf makes winds, that include a volts of electricity' *'Tailen Spikes - Volf swings his tail and green spiky hairs fly off' |-|Velix Volf = Electricity Magnetism }} Description: Velix Volf has four wings that are metal like and attacked to a blade, on Velix Volf's back. The blade was from Volf's former horn, that is no more. Velix Volf also has a necklace like item around his neck, that has a red center. Each of his wings have one small red orb. He has some armor protecting his knees and his tail is metal like, with one huge red orb. Abilities: *'Electro-Force Winds- Velix Volf uses his four wings to make a huge gust of wind and releases an electro pulse from his mouth, targeting his opponent' *'Magnetic Winds- Velix Volf moves his winds to make powerful gust of winds filled with magnetism' *'Blade Relieve- Velix Volf detaches the blade on his back at his opponent, the wings make it extra painful' |-|Elemention Volf = Aquos Haos Pyrus Subterra Darkus Electricity Magnetism }} Description: Is a wolf-like bakugan with 4 wings that blend in with Volf's fur. He has red braces above his ankles. A blue gem, under his neck. A white necklace-like brace around his neck, where the blue gem goes. A black brace around his tail. He also has hard bones. '' Abilities: |-|Gemention Volf = Crystalic Aquos Crystalic Haos Crystalic Pyrus Crystalic Subterra Crystalic Darkus Crystalic Electricity Crystalic Magnetism }} Description: ''Is wolf-like with camouflage wings. He has 8 braces on each leg, for each Crystalic Attribute. Abilities: *'Emerald Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, emerald winds, that burst into a force of winds at impact' *'Sapphire Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, sapphire water, that burst into a force of water at impact' *'Opal Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, opal light, that burst into a force of blinding lights at impact' *'Ruby Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, ruby flames, that burst into a force of heat at impact' *'Bronzite Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, Bronzite rocks, that burst into a force of rocks at impact' *'Black Onyx Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of black onyx that burst into a force of darkus energy at impact' *'Peridot Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, peridot electricity, that burst into a force of lightning at impact' *'Moonstone Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of magnetic power that repels at impact' *'Aquamarine Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of hard, aquamarine ice, that burst into a force of icy winds at impact' *'Garnet Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse of garnet that burst into a force of heated darkus energy at impact' *'Crystic Crack- Gemention Volf charges into the opponent and leaves heavy damage' *'Crystic Change- Gemention Volf's body changes to a hard clear diamond structure' *'Attribute Bright- Gemention Volf's body shines a bright color' *'Electrocution- Gemention Volf discharges peridot electricity in a field' *'Magtrision- Gemention Volf discharges magnetism forces into a field' *'with Crystalic Ventuswind Burst:' **'Pyrus Ruby Burnwind Burst- Gemention Volf creates winds that burn the opponent with ruby-red flames' **'Aquos Sapphire Freezewind Burst- Gemention Volf creates winds that can freeze an opponent with sapphire-blue water' **'Electricity Peridot Electrowind Burst- Gemention Volf creates winds that can electrocute or paralyze an opponent with peridot-yellow or sapphire blue electricity' *'Crystalline Barrier- Gemention Volf creates a panel of clear diamond' *'Crystallization- Gemention Volf creates a diamond orb around her body, for protection' *'Diamond Inverse- Gemention Volf's diamond shield switches to the opponent with it's outside the inside and inside the outside Ultimate Abilities: *'Intensity Shine- Gemention Volf creates a beam that shines off a diamond shield or diamond panel into a new beam''' *'Rainbond Gyrate- Gemention Volf twirls with all Crystalic attriibutes used as an aura' *'Rainbow Topaz Pulse- Gemention Volf releases a pulse that burst into all Crystalic Attributes effects' *'Crystalic Discharge- when Crystalic Pilation is opened Gemention Volf releases eight small beams from his gems. Each beam enters their respective pillar and shoots out with electricity of each Crystalic attribute when a howl is called upon. If a bakugan has a Crystalic Attribute, it's unnaffected. Otherwise, the opponent is beat quickly if no Crystalic Attributes are apart of the opposing bakugan' Sacred Ability: *'Crystalic Pilation- Pillars of eight Crystalic attributes, Volf holds, rise from the ground. Neither opponent can move once the pillars are in their respective position' |-|Crysemtion Volf = Crystalic Aquos Crystalic Haos Crystalic Pyrus Crystalic Subterra Crystalic Darkus Crystalic Electricity Crystalic Magnetism Crystalic Metal }} Description: From each tip of the "W", four flat, metallic-like wings stick out. The "W" crest is colored in the nine colors her attributes, in gemstone color. She has a white neck brace around her neck. A gem of each of here attributes, all sharp, are around her neck. Was evolved into this Sacred Evolution with Harterym's help. Abilities: *'Drusy Pulse- Crysemtion Volf releases a silver drusy pulse; bursts into drusy metal' *'Stardust Rush- Crysemtion Volf charges into the opponent with white spheres falling to the ground. The white spheres explode into smokey dust' *'Crystalic Distribution- Crysemtion Volf's nine clones appear. Each clones has one Crystalic Attribute of Volf's' *'Distribution Distribute- The Volf clones turn into a small beam of their respective attribute' *'Crystalic W-Shock- Crysemtion Volf's "W" crest hits the opponent and charges all Crystalic Attributes into the opponent' *'Round Transformation- Crysemtion Volf turns to white spheres' *'Chained Reaction- Crysemtion Volf's white spheres make a reaction and explode' *'Dimensional Winds- Winds come out of a portal' *'Dimensional Ray- A ray comes out of a portal' *'Dimensional Collision- Crysemtion Volf exits a portal, crashing into the opponent' Abilities from Wolfie: *'Typhoon Collision- Crysemtion Volf charges into a opponent with a tornado formed around her' *'Typhoon Cutter- Crysemtion Volf avoids a collision; tornado collides with opponent' *'Windforce Duration- Winds pick up with dirt around the opponent; opponent can't see through' *'Tornadic Pull- Crysemtion Volf creates a tornado that pulls the opponent in' *'Nitro Spin- Crysemtion Volf drills towards the opponent with a green aura' Ultimate Abilities: *'Relentless Assault- Crysemtion Volf exits a portal and charges into the opponent, then Volf enters another portal and follows the following again' Sacred Abilities: *'Rotatruction- Ten portals surround the opponent. A ray of each of Crysemtion Volf's attributes come out of a portal, while Volf flies around the opponent. The rays follow Volf's movement, circulating around the opponent. The opponent feels relentless amounts of energy damage for long periods of time' |-|Gallery = Volf.png|link=File:Volf.png Volf 2.png|link=File:Volf 2.png Volf Final.gif|link=File:Volf Final.gif Category:Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf's Story 2 Character Category:Velix Volf Category:Wolf Story 3 Character Category:Wolf Story 4 Character Category:Wolf Story 5 Character Category:Elemention Volf Category:Attro Volf Category:Tournament Epilogue Character Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Character Category:Wolf Category:Gemention Volf Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Humagons-Times Collide Character Category:Defaming Fogs Character Category:Bakugan Galaxy Character Category:Legends' Rage Character Category:Bakugan Category:Male Bakugan Category:Female Bakugan